Andr the Endergirl
by Flystriker23
Summary: This story is for my friend Andr. I've never met her in person but she is still a great friend to have. I made this story as our own adventure together. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** "This story is for my friend Andr the Endergirl. The reason I'm doing this for her is because even though I haven't met her I wanted us to have our own little adventure through the power of literature or reading or whatever you want to call it. So enjoy the story and please leave suggestions and comments on how you think the story should go, thanks."


	2. Chapter 1: And so it Begins

**Chapter 1: And so it begins**

It was just another hot boring day of summer when our adventure began, at the computer screen in the bedroom of a young 16 year old boy named Lucas. Many would believe that teenagers would be at the pool or running around town but not him, he'd prefer to be by himself with his books and computer. Lucas was a fairly tall young man around 5'4 and had a fair build, short and wild shaggy brown hair on his head and crystal blue eyes mixed with grey and green. He also had a pair of glasses on his face to help him see a little better although others thought he didn't need them but he wouldn't listen. And on days like that one when both of his parents and older sister were away he would spend his time playing his favorite game, Minecraft. His family didn't understand what was so fun about it but he didn't care in the slightest, he was more interested in the new mods he had recently bought to upgrade his game, the mob talker mod, the trail mix mod, and the Herobrine mod.

Once the mods were uploaded and double checked to make sure everything was right he said, "This is going to be awesome." And so he quickly sat down in front of the screen before him and began creating the new world he was going to play in this time. As soon as the new map finished loading the unexpected happened, Herobrine suddenly appeared out of nowhere with his white blank eyes staring at me with killer intent. He moved closer and closer to the screen and out of nowhere a hand shot out and grabbed his throat tightly, then Herobrine spoke with a voice like the devil himself, "You humans are weaklings there is no doubt about that." Lucas stared wildly at Herobrine his eyes as big as coasters. His breathing was ragged do to his assailant's tight grip on his neck but with a wheeze he managed to speak, "H-Herobrine! H-How is this possible?! It's just a game!" Herobrine's grip tightened slightly and a maniacal laugh boomed through the speakers and he screeched, "MINECRAFT IS MORE THAN JUST A GAME STUPID HUMAN!" He then returned to his abnormal voice and said, "No matter how stupid you humans are and how much I want to kill you. I can't . . . not yet at least." Lucas gulped at Herobrine's words and before he could respond his face was brought closer to the screen and Herobrine whispers, "The reason I'm not killing you now is because I need entertainment." Lucas was confused at this and before being able to speak Herobrine grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him through the screen as he screamed in fear. –End of Chapter 1-

" **Cliffhanger! Talk about a rough day for him right? You'll find out more in the next chapter, please like and review and send your suggestions for how the story should go."**


	3. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note:** "Hi everyone its Flystriker23 again with a quick reminder that your ideas and suggestions for the story are always appreciated. So if you have an idea or wish to review this story please do. All of your ideas or suggestions will be looked through and selected and your username will be put in the beginning of the chapters as a thank you for your support."


	4. Chapter 2: First Day, First Trial

**Chapter 2: First Day, First Trial**

" **Okay brief recap of the adventure so far, our story was left off when our young protagonist Lucas was pulled through his computer screen into Minecraft by the terrible Herobrine, as his entertainment since he was bored as he said, sorry back to the story where we were about to . . . oh never mind you'll read about and so, on with the show."**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OOF! Ouch. Ack. Gross spider webs. OOF!" –CRASH- -CRACK- -SPLOOSH-! It seems our adventure has taken a rather soggy turning point if you know what I mean. After falling through branches and vines Lucas finds himself landing painfully face first in a river in the middle of a jungle biome, he quickly got himself to shore and leaned against a rock on the bank of the river. Everywhere there were trees, that seemed to touch the clouds with their wooden fingers, but Lucas didn't care about the trees and the world around him at the moment, due to the fact that he was covered in bruises and scratches from to his long fall. Carefully he touched his left eye with the tips of his fingers and recoiled quickly from the pain, he look and saw that his fingers were covered in blood. Lucas rushed back to the river and looked at his reflection on its shining surface, and what he saw was gruesome. A huge bloody slash marked over his face, from his eye brow to his cheek bone there was blood running down his chin and dripping into the water. Thinking quickly he scooped the water into his hands and started splashing his blood soaked face, it hurt worse than anything he had ever felt in his life but continued to clean his wound and his face. Next he ripped the sleeves of his shirt off and grabbed some vines to tie the makeshift eye patch over his wound, and once he was finished he looked around and everything was made of blocks even the water had a square-like shape. "Well that could have been worse, I knew that I shouldn't have gotten the Herobrine mod." Since he played Minecraft a lot before getting those mods he knew exactly what to do, first grab wood from the trees, building his necessary tools and supplies and trying not to die from falling and such. His eye wound had finally stopped bleeding and he looked at his face in the river again and saw a dried slash over his eye, his actual eye seemed to be fine so he slowly opened his eye and shut it quickly from how much it stung. Looking up with his good eye he saw that the sun was receding its long fiery fingers from the grounds skin as the moon and its gentle glow began to rise, and knowing what happens at night fall he quickly started building a simple 5x5x5 hut for the night. Due to having only one working eye at the moment it was bitter work trying to place the blocks down correctly but managed to finish before night fall. Once Lucas was inside his new hut he sighed and collapsed on to the ground beneath him, but before he could close his eye, a knock was heard at the door. He looked and saw a tall young girl standing in front of him, she had long brown hair that went down to her hips, pale skin, dark brown eyes, and was dress like an enderman, suddenly he remembered that he had put in the mob talker mod before being sucked into the game. Cautiously he said, "Hello?" She looked at him, she spoke in a gentle quiet voice saying, "H-Hello." Lucas motioned for her to come inside his hut for the night and slowly she did. As Lucas shut the door his head started to spin and his vision started to blacken slowly, and suddenly he collapsed to the ground in a limp state of unconsciousness. –End of Chapter 2-

" **Hey everyone, sorry if this was a short chapter but I hope you like it. Will Lucas be alright? Who is this new girl that has come into the scene? You'll find out in the next chapter!"  
**


End file.
